Granted
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: You never truly know how lucky you are...until everything that once made up your life is gone.


Okay, so this is my first Kyou Kara Maoh fic. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh and the poem nearing the end belongs to my brother Anthony

**WARNING**: If you don't like Yaoi then I suggest that you read another fic

Rated "M" for: Sexual content, substance reference, foul language

Forward:This is more real world meaning both Yuuri and Wolfram are living on Earth as humans. There might be some OOCness.

Song: Should've Listened

Artist: Nickelback

_Italics_: Lyrics

_**Bold/Italics**_: Flashbacks

* * *

POV: Yurri

_There's clothes all over the floor _

_I don't remember them being here before _

_Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror_

_And I still don't understand_

Our room is quiet…too quiet perhaps. So quiet that even the faintest echo of footsteps from three doors down can be heard walking around in the kitchenette parallel to ours. Sitting upright in bed, the silence seemingly thrusting me from my dreams, I take in my surroundings. Squinting in the dark to though the surrounding silence I try to make out the vivid black and white motion picture running through my head. Wait…what the hell happened here? Why can't I remember anything! The stillness is making my head spin…

"_**Shh…you have to be quiet or they'll hear you." His voice whispers to me as he gently caresses my cheek. **_

"_**Wolf-…" I began to utter before a kiss sealed off the impending words.**_

"_**Yuuri, I want you now." He sounds so sincere; like a lover should be to the one they care deeply for.**_

"_**This isn't right." I put my hand to his chest trying to push him away.**_

"_**Why not?" His eyes are pleading with me now. He's begging, urging, imploring the same desires I am lusting after.**_

"_**Were both men…it would never work out between us." I murmur as I watch his heated expression fade.**_

"_**Are you saying…that you don't feel the same?" His spirit is crushed only because I took the liberty to grind it up into a fine chalk like powder. "That you've been leading me on?"**_

"_**Wolfram I could-…" He's not going to let me speak now. I'll never be able to explain to him just how much he means to me.**_

"_**So everyone I talked to…who told me I shouldn't go after someone like you…they were right?" His voice is cracking now. I can hear it breaking, crumbling onto the sheets on the bed beside me.**_

"_**No…it's nothing like that." I reach out to him helpless to stop the now cascading flood of tears flowing freely down his cheeks.**_

"_**Then what is it?" He's broken now. Shattered and defeated by a deafening reality that I've brought upon him. **_

"_**We just can't…" He looks so dejected. I can't stop myself. I want this. I need this. **_

_**Placing my hand on his, I stare deeply into Wolfram's emerald orbs. Shinning with a thin layer of tears I watch the emotions flood down his cheekbones and pool onto my shoulder as I draw him closer. Burying my face into the downy locks of golden curls, I can feel his thundering heartbeat pounding against my bare chest. Pecks tightening from his grip against my shoulders, I feel his hot breath lingering against my lips. Pressing my own to his it isn't long before his sickly sweet appendage finds it's way back home into my cave of exploration. Sucking tenderly on his tongue, I feel him press us back against the mounds of pillows pilled up on our shared bed. Running my hands through his hair and gripping onto the back of his head, the two of us struggle to rid ourselves of our clothing, until there is no air remaining between the two of us. His throbbing member pressing against my thigh, I open my legs a little wider so that he can fit into my entrance. Thrust for thrust we both ride on the highway to ecstasy until both of us come screaming. Crashing back into reality, we lie still for a moment…listening to absolutely nothing. **_

_No pictures left in the hall _

_There's three new holes in my wall_

_Where the hells my credit cards _

_Why's my wallet in the yard _

_And I still don't understand _

Pushing myself out of bed, my feet manage to make it to the floor. Stumbling across our bedroom in what seems to be a drunken slur, I navigate my way to the light switch. Flicking the little source of illumination on, I can tell that whatever has happened within the past twenty-four hours or so isn't very good. Swallowing hard I move my hand across the wall to the walk-in closet. There, punctured in the door, are three fist sized holes. Peering into the darkness, I notice absolutely nothing. Swinging back the double doors by their brass hinges, I walk into the baroness of what used to be our closet. All that is left now are a pair of dress slacks, a button up shirt, and a set of brown loafers; all belonging to me. Falling to my knees against the hardwood, I look at the dresser where a picture of us used to be. The glass shattered and your head cut out of the picture, what used to be home for us now seems like a distant memory.

"_**Wolfram, what are you doing…?" I'm lifting my head up off the pillows to make out my lover's figure in the pitch black dark.**_

"_**I've over stayed my welcome." He replies as I hear the sound of a zipper coming undone.**_

"_**What the fuck are you talking about?" I exclaim as I sit up to stare him in the face. The only noticeable feature are his glowing green eyes.**_

"_**You said it yourself." He answers stubbornly. Almost in a mocking like tone. "It won't work between us. We are both men after all." **_

"_**I wasn't thinking when I said that to you!" I shout suddenly hearing the own desperateness in my voice. It's a sickening sound…twisted.**_

"_**You're only saying that because you got what you were lusting after." He retorts coldly. I've never seen his eyes look more fierce in my life. "Let the hormones dissipate and tell me when you finally awake from the stupor you're having." **_

"_**Wolfram!" I cry stumbling from the mattress, to the carpet, and then back to my feet again. "You can't just up and leave me!" **_

"_**Oh really?" He whispers tauntingly. He's filled with anger and rage far beyond anything comprehensible at this point. "Just watch me." **_

"_**No!" I scream in a futile attempt to cling to his arm. To halt his departure. To make him need me again.**_

"_**Let go!" He growls jetting his arm away while picking up a brown suitcase of luggage. "You're a waste of my time! I can't stand being by a person who only cares when it's convenient for him!"**_

"_**WOLFRAM!" My voice his hoarse. Cracking, faltering, fleeting. There's no catching up to him now. He's long gone. **_

_Well now I guess I should've listened _

_When you said you'd had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father _

_In one ear and out the other _

_Why's love gotta be so tough?_

From our room to the kitchen, I followed the trail of loose clothing left for me. You shirt, my jeans, your belt, my socks; it was all there. Everything we had worn the night before down to the condom you'd had me wrap up your dick with. Bending down I picked up the white pair of boxers you'd worn the night before. The slight feeling of warmth radiating off of them, I can still catch the faint scent of your seamen in the crotch. A small moan drawing from my lips, my dark eyes are now resting upon the one quarter full bottle of _Jack Daniels _on the countertop…I guess this is what dad met when he was going to drink his sorrows away.

"_**Daddy, what are you doing?" I'm peaking my head into my father's study. He'd always stay in there until late at night. Most of the time it was work…tonight everything seems different. **_

"_**I'm drinking my sorrows away, Yuuri." My father slurs as he held up the golden liquid and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.**_

"_**Sorrows?" I questioned rather alarmed. I didn't know grown men were able to feel sorrow. What a terrifying thought.**_

"_**Mommy isn't coming back to me." He chuckles as a big salty tear rolls down his cheek. "She's left to find another man." **_

"_**W-What?" I stutter unable to comprehend the thought of two lovers parting. What about the ring of promise? The vows? What about me?**_

"_**Sayonara bye-bye." He cries waving his hand in this disfigured and awkward motion. **_

_Should see the look on my face_

_My shit's all over the place _

_Why's this happening to me?_

_Why'd you take both sets of keys?_

_And I still don't understand _

Looking from the countertop where the bottle of jack is lying and the spice rack where all our bills are, I can't make out the little brass sets of car keys that I vividly remember hanging on those tiny silver hooks. Taking a couple steps forward, just peering at where our getaway was located, I can feel the utter hopelessness building up inside me. That stupid idiot! How dare he take both sets of keys! Just what kind of a game does that fucker think he's playing! Clenching my fists tightly I can feel another wave of emotion washing over me. The missing keys, the missing clothes, and my missing Wolfram…is all my fault. I'd taken everything we had for granted, and now he's long gone. Speeding down some open road to no where…going as far as he can knowing I'm totally helpless and unable to follow.

_Well now I guess I should've listened _

_When you said you'd had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father _

_In one ear and out the other _

_Why's love gotta be so tough?_

_Well now I guess I should've listened _

"_**Don't you dare follow after me!" His words burn like a searing from an exhaust pipe. It's mortifying as I just watch the skin boil and melt right off my face as he spews these obstinacies my way. **_

"_**I wouldn't have to follow if you weren't so intent on leaving me!" I bellow trying to pull his suitcase back into the bedroom. There's no way I can give up without a fight. If I'm going to do down, I want to go down fighting this fucker like a royal bitch. **_

"_**Yuuri, let go of me!" Wolfram hollers as his voice echoes of the thin layer of sheetrock. **_

"_**No!" Crying isn't going to help me at a time like this, so why are there tiny teardrop shaped traitors sliding down my heated expression?**_

"_**I SAID LET GO!" He thrusts his arm back sending his fist slamming into the closet door. The contents of the suitcase spilling out onto the carpeting, I watch his wrist drip…drip…drip blood onto the blue floor. **_

"_**Wolf-…" I began to speak but was quickly cut off by him wrenching free of my still tight grip. **_

"_**Haven't you caused enough damage for now?" His voice is cracked…scared and pained just like mine. I stare as the contents of his open suitcase trail across the floor. The crimson tears leaking from his wrist have yet to have ceased as he reached his hand towards the key rack.**_

"_**Please…you can't leave me here alone." I'm begging…hoping that he'll stay. At least another night. Please just give me that. Give me one more night with sanity before I lose it all. **_

"_**You sure make an awful fuss for someone who doesn't care about his partner's feelings." He's so bitter. He's cracked just like the door. How can he just walk away from me? **_

_There's clothes all over my floor _

_I don't remember them being here before _

_There are no candles in here _

_Lipstick still on my mirror?_

_And I still don't understand_

**Don't **pass me by

Without gifting me

With another kiss because for

**Ever **is a long time without you

And if you were to ever

**Leave **me I think I would cry

Myself to sleep almost

Every single night

Because without you

I'm not

**Me**

I'm someone else

Someone I don't want to be

So if I mess up

In any way

Will you forgive me?

**Please?**

_Well I guess I should've listened _

_When you said you'd had enough _

_A little trick I picked up from my father _

_In one ear and out the other _

_Why must love be so tough?_

Walking to the door…I give the handle a turn. Letting in the light of the outside-

_Well now I guess I should've listened _

_When you said you'd had enough _

_A little trick I picked up from my father _

_In one ear and out the other _

_Why's love gotta be so tough?_

"I forgot something."

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
